


High Tide Zone

by AngelicEclair



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Beach Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Insectarium, Pokemon, Sex In A Cave, Waiting out the rain, Wimpod - Freeform, beach picnic, bug types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicEclair/pseuds/AngelicEclair
Summary: The Reader knows just about bug type Pokemon, except for the illusive Wimpod. In an insectarium collecting information, she crosses paths with a man who might just be Wimpod's number one fan.
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s), Guzma (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	High Tide Zone

**Author's Note:**

> * Soon to be a YuuriVoice production! The video link will be coming soon.
> 
> * I'm really struggling with a lack of inspiration and focus right now, but I wanted to try and push through it! I hope this is acceptable, I am very sleepy writing this, so corrections may have to be made. Let me know if anything is wonky!

(Y/N) frequented the Ula'ula Island's many insectariums, collecting as much information on bug types as she could. Though they were her favorite type and made up much of her team, bug types were notoriously hard to catch. Few people tried to understand them. The hard exoskeletons, stingers, barbs, and pinchers were a deterrent for many. Only those who gave the misunderstood creatures a chance got the privilege of seeing their softer sides. Unbeknownst to many, Beedrill would bring their trainers honey samples. Pinsir loves sweets, especially beetle jelly. Heracross isn't as 'cross' as it may appear. With nurturing, they preferred to snuggle up beside their trusted trainer over a heat lamp any night. 

(Y/N) was knowledgeable about _almost_ all bug types, except for one that repeatedly piqued her interest--Wimpod. (Y/N) closed in on the plaque of information below a Wimpod-dedicated exhibit. 

_'Benthic in nature, Wimpod spend the majority of their time on the seabed, waiting for food to fall from higher in the water column. Extremely adaptable, they thrive in the gloomy sublittoral zone on the sediment surface and around craggy coasts and rock pools. Their bodies are dorsoventrally compressed, protected by a rigid, calcareous exoskeleton composed of overlapping segments.'_

"Hey, uh...not to bug you or nothin', but you seem pretty interested in Wimpod...a rare fave, but my fave too."

(Y/N) looked up from the plaque to see a lanky man creeping over in an oversized black hoodie. The hood was up, just barely covering his white hair. His eyes were droopy and bruise-purple as if he hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep in ages.

"Oh, really?" (Y/N) turned to him. "I just love their little eyes and how shy they are. They're kind of like me, scuttling away at the first sign of conflict." (Y/N) laughed.

"Yeah..." 'That's how I used to be too.' Guzma thought.

(Y/N) nodded to herself as the embarrassment of the lull in the small talk made her ears prickle with nervous heat. She cleared her throat, looking back at the display.

"I've been wanting one of my own, but they're not exactly the easiest to catch, are they?"

"Nah. You just have to be patient."

Guzma was not at all patient with anyone, only Pokemon. 

"I caught my Wimpod when I was just a kid. He's a Golisopod now."

"There's a real good spot, not too far off from here called Reefy Coast. I could teach ya' how to catch 'em. I'm heading that way anyway." He continued.

(Y/N) beamed and clasped her hands together like a hopeful child. "Would you? I would really appreciate it."

The man shook his head curtly. "Don't mention it." 

With that, he turned and shuffled towards the exit, lumbering hunched over with his head down. (Y/N) hurried after him.

"Wait!" She called out before joining him by his side. "Have you eaten yet? We could have a snack on the beach, and our Pokemon could meet! I have to meet your Golisopod."

The man glowered at her, his eyes sharp, but his cheeks were looking a shade darker before he turned away again.

"Yeah, sure...if you wanna."

Getting to the perfect catching catch-site would have been a daunting prospect, particularly for travelers who were not familiar with its thickness and diversity of the region, but luckily for (Y/N), Guzma was a routine visitor. The spot on the sore Guzma had in mind was rather secluded; he often stopped by to clear his head when he could afford to be away from Team Skull. 

As they trekked deeper into the wilderness on the narrow path, the patter of raindrops upon the broad leaves began to sound like some phantom, creeping up behind the pair. In the distance, storm-bruised clouds lowered, promising a gale. When they reached the southern sore, (Y/N) inhaled deeply, stretching, and feeling her body calm at the sight of the heaving deeps of the restless ocean. Briney spray shot over the weathered rocks.

"This is it." Guzma reached down to slip off his sneakers and roll up his sweat pants to his knees before he stepped down onto the wet sand. (Y/N) quickly followed suit, kicking her boots off and plopping them down beside Guzma's sneakers. She snuck up beside him and stood in silence as he looked out over the trashing sea. He waved over to the side where there were small caverns in the mud. 

"That's where they hide out. They won't budge if we just stand here, but if we make ourselves look busy, they might get curious."

"I think this would be a good time to eat!"

Guzma smirked. "Whatcha got?"

"Well," (Y/N) slid the wicker tote of her shoulder, plopped it down in the sand, and grabbed the blanket that was lying on top. She spread it out, rushing to collect their shoes to weigh it down in case the wind picked up. Rummaging through her bag, she pulled out boxes of homemade food that she had prepared before her trip.

"Good thing I made extra this time." She smiled and offered Guzma the box.

Guzma hesitantly accepted, feeling his face and neck grow hot.

"Thanks." He managed.

Sitting on the checkered blanket, Guzma and (Y/N)'s Pokemon met. Off to the side, in a prismatic tidepool, Pyukumuku squirmed about playfully. Still no sign of Wimpod.

Golisopod was huge! Just like his trainer, he was hunched over. His pale body was covered with silver armor plating. His antennae converged with its mandibles to form a mask around its eyes. Despite the offputting ghostly-gray eyes, he seemed to be kindly, very interested in the food spread out on the blanket, especially the confections. 

Guzma was chattering away as he held up a handful of Pokebeans for Golisopod to eat, a bit better for him than a pastry.

"And I wanna be like, ' _Yo!_ He ain't no wimp. He's just different. You just gotta get to their level and coax them out. Give em' a chance.'"

(Y/N) nodded politely with her mouth full. Guzma sat back to regard her for a moment.

"Not many people out there get bug types. Been a bug catcher since I was knee-high. We just sync well, I guess."

"I thi-" Guzma grabbed (Y/N) by the shoulder and put a finger to his lips. 

"Don't move. One's comin' out."

Behind (Y/N), a Wimpod was feeding outside of his muddy burrow.

"Now, we're gonna get up real slow...okay? You're gonna go over there, I'm gonna stay here, and when I give the signal, we're gonna run at him from both sides and snatch him."

"Is that how you got yours?" 

"No. He was a rare case. For the rest of 'em, you just gotta rush them."

Standing up slowly without alerting the grazing Wimpod, (Y/N) began to walk away, positioning herself a ways behind the creature, while Guzma stayed where he was.

He stood up just as slowly, putting a hand up behind him to signal for his Pokemon to stay still and quiet. 

He held up three fingers, counting down.

3, 2, 1... _Go!_

The two raced towards the Wimpod, barreling across the sand. The creature, hearing the approach, whipped around, startled. Guzma and (Y/N) leaped forward, arms outstretched to grab him, but it popped down a hole at the last second. The two, unable to stop in time, crashed into each other, Guzma knocking (Y/N) flat on her back. He barely caught himself on his elbows before he crushed (Y/N) under the entirety of his weight.

(Y/N) rubbed her forehead and groaned before blinking up at the man on top of her.

Without his hood on, (Y/N) could see his face more clearly. He had high cheekbones, a nose that had been broken at least once, and tired slate-gray eyes. _Sad eyes._

He cursed under his breath before chuckling awkwardly. "Sorry about that." He pulled himself off of (Y/N) with a grunt.

"Are you alright?" She asked, sitting up.

"Well...yeah. You're the one that just got run over by a freight train. You sure I didn't knock anything loose?"

(Y/N) laughed and shook her head. "I'm fine."

Guzma hopped up, unfazed by the hit he took, and extended a hand to (Y/N).

"C'mon."

(Y/N) took his hand, and he pulled her to her feet. She looked down to brush the sand off her blouse and skirt, grimacing at the grit ground into the fabric.

"Ay, yo! Ariados, put that down."

(Y/N) looked up, startled. Guzma's Ariados had scurried over to the picnic blanket during all the commotion and was taste-testing the leftover food.

To make matters worse, the raindrop here and there began to fall more steadily. 

Guzma groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"That's just great. _Real_ great." He pouted. "We're gonna have to wait this out somewhere because we won't be able to make it through the woods once it starts coming down good. I also really don't wanna walk back in wet socks, ya feel?"

"Yeah. Can you help me get all the food put away and grab your shoes? We can wait it out in that little cave over there." (Y/N) nodded her head in the direction of a craggy alcove a few paces away.

"Good call." Guzma picked up the pokeballs lying on the blanket. "Alright, boys, come on back." He quickly recalled his Pokemon before turning to put uneaten food back into containers. (Y/N) grabbed her empty pokeballs from inside her bag and called her team back as well. They disappeared back into the devices in a radiant beam of light, none of them keen on sticking around out in the downpour.

Once everything was gathered up, Guzma and (Y/N) rushed into the salty dankness of the cave, just before the rain began coming down in sheets. (Y/N) was thankful not to be drenched to the bone.

There they sat on the blanket, watching the rain and the hazy shapes of wild water Pokemon celebrating the torrential gift.

An hour went by, and there was no sign of the storm letting up. Not liking the quiet, Guzma told the new resident of his status of outlaw, professional bad guy. Being new to the island, she had never heard of Team Skull. Being the first one to let her know about their existence, Guzma made sure to give his little outfit of misfits a positive twist.

"Team Skull is made up of people that were told they had no future. I'm working my bones to dust, making sure they do. My crew's the only family I've ever had. If I'm readin' ya right, I'd say you'd fit in with us pretty well. Aren't you tired of being goody-goody?"

"Are you...trying to recruit me?"

Guzma shrugged.

"Ay, you're the one who said you didn't know where you were headed, okay? I'm just trying to set you up with some options. Well, one option..."

(Y/N) waited for him to explain himself. Driving rain caused foliage and twigs to bend in a mystical dance. 

"Anyway... Don't ya just wanna cause a little havoc? A little ruckus? Skulk around at night with the baddest, and you'll be feelin' yourself in no time. Keep bein' pitful, and you're gonna be a juicy target for something or someone a lot worse...This is Alola, pretty as a picture in the daytime, but when the dregs come out at dark, you'll know you're not back in sleepy Sinnoh." 

(Y/N) stayed quiet.

"Real talk, you'd look cute in the getup, and I think watching you try to give a beatdown would make my whole life."

(Y/N) smiled, eyes downcast as she felt heat creep into her cheeks.

"Look at those little dudes."

(Y/N) looked up. More Wimpod had come out of hiding, feeling safe in the pouring rain.

(Y/N) smiled heartily at Guzma's enthusiasm. It was clear he had a passion for the underdogs, and it extended to Pokemon as well.

"You could be one of my grunts. Could you handle taking orders like a good girl?"

His smile was arrogant and toothy.

(Y/N) cleared her throat indignantly. "Is this how your recruitment process usually goes?"

Guzma laughed. "Nah....Nah, this'll be a big first."

Without trying to hide it, Guzma brazenly scooted closer to (Y/N).

"So, it's not some elaborate hazing ritual? Because I never gave you an answer on whether I wanted to jo-"

"You talk when you're hella nervous, huh? I think I can fix that."

Guzma's mouth meld against (Y/N)'s and moved hot and lazily. When he pulled away, (Y/N) was staring up at him, mouth slightly agape, nearly the same look she had when he had run head-first into her on the beach, knocking the breath out of her.

"Look at you, usin' Baby-Doll Eyes on me. See somethin' ya like?"

Guzma chuckled 

"Yeah, I'd say you could handle taking orders, alright. You'd whatever I'd tell ya."

He pinched her cheek.

"You love trouble, don't ya? You don't wanna admit it, but I have you read like an open book."

Mimicking their previous predicament, Guzma climbed on top of a very willing (Y/N).

The wet sand below the blanket squished and shifted as the combined weight of their bodies bore down. From deeper inside the alcove, there was the sound of skittering and something plopping in a rockpool for safety.

"I gotcha." Guzma curled his fingers into (Y/N)'s hips, the slight pinch reeling her back in from her thoughts. "Something on your mind? We don't have t-"

"No...no, I want to. I just...what if someone sees?"

"It is pouring rain. No one is going to be out here. The Wimpod will be our alarm, okay? They'll blow this place if someone comes within a hundred yards. Though I can't promise ya I'll be checking that they're still over there super often."

"Guzma..." (Y/N) whined.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Wimpod, but I much rather be staring at a sexy little thing like you. Look at you, shrinkin' down to near nothin' just with me looking at ya. I can't imagine how skittish you'll be when I..." Guzma sighed into (Y/N) 's sleek neck and burrowed his nose in between the fragile junction where her collarbone connected.

"Oh..." (Y/N) Breathed. He sucked at her neck, overwhelming her senses. He pushed deeper against her skin as if he couldn't get close enough, despite his lips clamping hungrily at her jugular. The pressure between her legs was becoming stressfully-intense, and her knees began to knock over and over. 

"Ah...hahah..." Guzma chuckled before inhaling (Y/N) 's sweet scent. "Yeah... you're gonna be a fun one to crack. You're already shaking like a leaf. What's that all about, huh?"

(Y/N) pressed the cool back of her palm against her face and took a deep breath through her nose, collecting herself. She laughed breathlessly as he watched her coming apart at the seams right in his arms.

"You're hot." He nearly growled as he nuzzled her again. Guzma seemed hellbent on trying to make (Y/N)'s soul flee her body with his words.

"S-stop it..." She snorted and hid her face in the folds of his hoodie.

"Aw, what is it? Can't take me tellin' it like it is?" Guzma laughed. "Come on out of hiding. You're worse than the Wimpod."

(Y/N) came out of cover and looked up at Guzma.

He slid his hand up her long corduroy skirt and gripped her panties, tugging as if he were toying with the idea of tearing them straight off. 

"Breathe." He reminded her. His deft fingers rubbed at her slit through her panties. Guzma inhaled through his nose, noisily. 

"Fuck. I can feel how wet you are through your panties."

His fingers slipped back up to her clit and ground down.

"There something you want? It's okay. You can tell Guzma. I ain't gonna tell nobody."

His grin was big and cheesy.

"You want me to tell you what I think you want?"

His mouth lowered to (Y/N)'s ear once more, his hot breath tickling the shell.

"I think you want this _dick_ inside you."

The word felt like a punch to her heart. (Y/N)'s fingers twisted into the fabric of his hoodie, and she gripped until her knuckles ached.

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't ya..?" He whispered, fingers plunging underneath the fragile lace to rub at her bare clit. She was silky, smooth, horribly hot, and waiting just for him. (Y/N)'s pussy made depraved, squishy sounds with every roll of his thumb her clit. "Big, bad Guzma's big cock..." He suddenly slipped a finger inside her. "...fucking that sweet little cunt? Fuck, you're gonna feel so good." He hissed through his teeth as if he was the one being touched instead of (Y/N). Guzma could practically feel her around him already.

His two fingers thrust slowly loosening her, scissoring until she was shamefully rolling her hips to meet his perfectly-preformed actions, silently demanding.

"Oh-hoho... Well, isn't this an... _interesting_ development? You're practically fucking yourself on my fingers, doing all the work for me."

"Mmf!" (Y/N) meekly raised up so she could reach Guzma's lips. Their kisses evolved from frequent, dry pecks to open-mouthed, loud, and sloppy. Almost unknowingly, (Y/N)'s fingers circled her swollen clit as Guzma continued to curl his fingers upwards and fuck her mouth with his tongue.

Her thoughts were growing unintelligible and bleeding together as she edged closer to cumming. 

"Guzma! Do you...think you could put it in now?" 

"Just like that? Hmm...you still wanna fuck even though you just found out I'm a dirty gang boss?" he teased.

'Maybe even more so now,' she thought.

"Well, alright. You asked, and your boy delivers." Guzma fished his cock from his sweatpants, adjusting the waistband below his heavy balls.

(Y/N) looked on, halfway regretting her eagerness before proper foreplay.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words." Guzma pulled (Y/N) panties to the side and leaned his hips into hers, the flushed, silken head of his cock, bumping her clit and setting her loins afire.

"That's right, shake for me some more." He crooned, fisting his thick cock at the base and slapping it against her slit. The slaps were noisy at wet, causing (Y/N)'s face to sting with humiliation. He rocked his hips forward, the tip grinding into her hole, causing her to clench up, toes curling into the blanket. (Y/N) snaked her arms around Guzma's neck, chest heaving as she gawked in between her legs, where he poked and prodded her.

"Aight, hold on."

(Y/N) face scrunched up as she braced herself for impact. 

Guzma leaned down to kiss (Y/N) as a clever way of distracting her as he blindly jerked his cock into her, pumping a few times before popping the head in with practiced ease.

(Y/N) yelped like she had just been gauged. 

Guzma squeezed his arms underneath (Y/N), successfully bearhugging her tightly in place. They laid there for a moment, wrapped up in each other, (Y/N) shaking and Guzma trying with every fiber of his being not to thrust too soon.

Hands still splayed beneath her shoulder blades, Guzma pulled back to look (Y/N) in the face. Her teary, bewildered eyes had become heavy-lidded and hazy as if she was full of a sleepy warmth. 

"Ya ready yet?" He whispered.

"I think so." (Y/N) replied weakly. 

A strangled mewl ripped from her throat as he pulled back, her walls desperate to keep him in place, clamping and clinging to his veiny cock. He suddenly slammed forward, hitting parts of her she never knew existed.

Guzma rutted into her violently in the mating press, (Y/N) holding onto fistfuls of his hoodie for dear life. Her teeth clacked together with every well-placed thrust, causing drool to dribble from her tingling lips. Below, she could feel the scratch of public hair on her clit as Guzma drilled deeper, their pubic bones nearly flush.

"Say 'thank you, boss' when I cum in you."

(Y/N) eyes were threatening to roll to the back of her head, but she vaguely comprehended what Guzma had asked of her. 

"Yes, yes, yes..." She repeated, lust-crazed fingers grinding down hard into her clit as she tried to catch up with him.

A big hand slammed down beside her head, and Guzma snarled.

"Say it." He choked out as his hips lost their rhythm.

"Thank you, boss!" She cried out shrilly.

Guzma's hips faltered, and he drove himself to her limit one last time, crashing into the fleshy wall.

(Y/N) felt a ragged bolt of electricity zigzag up her spine, and she twitched frantically, back bowing. Her rubbing grew faster as she felt her insides fill up with warmth, the pulse of Guzma's cock dying down as he was milked of all his cum.

He buried his face into (Y/N) shoulder as he caught his breath, still buried inside of her clenching cunt. With a gasp, (Y/N) shattered. Her hole fluttered frantically around Guzma's spent cock, hands gripping and clawing at his back as if she would fall through the earth if she didn't find purchase quickly.

Guzma's long sigh turned into a chuckle. "Fuuuck..."

When (Y/N)'s ears stopped ringing, the sound of the rain faded back in. 

"Yo...wanna see how many rounds we can get in before this lets up?"


End file.
